


got to have you bad

by neroh



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: This is not how he envisioned spending their first free weekend together; before the endless sea of Round Table meetings, before the missions and their reports and trips to exotic locations, and the insane hours all Kingsman agents seem to work.No, it was supposed to be a quiet night of beer, home cooked meals, and a Mel Brooks marathon until the three of them passed out on the couch; a tangle of long limbs, the smell of lager wafting in the air, and static.Instead, Harry is prepping him because Merlin couldn’t resist his brown puppy dog eyes, although it could be because that way he gets to enjoy the show.





	got to have you bad

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?

This is not how he envisioned spending their first free weekend together; before the endless sea of Round Table meetings, before the missions and their reports and trips to exotic locations, and the insane hours all Kingsman agents seem to work.

No, it was supposed to be a quiet night of Eggsy struggling to make a proper martini under Harry’s guidance, home cooked meals, and a Mel Brooks marathon until the three of them passed out on the couch; a tangle of long limbs, the smell of alcohol wafting in the air, and static.

Instead, Harry is prepping him because Merlin couldn’t resist his brown puppy dog eyes, although it could be because that way he gets to enjoy the show.

(Damn Harry for always knowing how to pull on his heart strings.)

The show being Eggsy bent over the bed, on elbows and knees, while Harry has two – nope, _three_ \- fingers pumping in and out of his hole. They are all naked and Merlin is leaning against the headboard, cock in hand as Harry concentrates.

Eggsy has his head bowed between his shoulders where Merlin can see his body shudder and his skin grow slick. He’s all muted sounds and the occasional fist clenching the bedspread.

“You should feel how tight he is,” Harry comments with a devious smirk. He must flex his fingers because Eggsy moans, deep and long and surprised.

Merlin tilts his head. “Well, he’s the amateur,” he says. A flush is spread from the youngest man’s neck down his back. If Merlin were a betting man, Eggsy’s chest is probably the same.

“That’s right,” Harry drawls, leaning over to mouth the base of the younger man’s spine. “This is your first time.”

Eggsy cries out and claws at the bedspread; Harry’s face has disappeared between his cheeks. He’s rimming him, no doubt, and probably driving Eggsy completely out of his mind.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Eggsy struggles to say. They’re the first words he’s said since this whole thing began. He groans again, dropping his head between his shoulders with a full body shudder. “Fuck _me_ , that feels good.”

Merlin raises a brow. “Does it now?”

“What do _you_ think?” Eggsy groans. He moves again and meets Merlin’s eyes with a glassy stare.

He’s always thought his eyes were too green to even be fair, but right now they’re electric.

There is a smack and Eggsy gasping. Harry is back to hovering over him, teasing him mercilessly with his fingers. “Tone,” he playfully scolds, flashing Merlin a smile.

He knows where this is going; a bit of submission and a bit of ordering Eggsy around. Their friend won’t know what hit him by the time they’re done.

“Don’t mind him,” Merlin quips. “Eggsy has always had a way with words…or lack thereof.”

Harry clucks in agreement. “Kids these days,” he sighs, stretching and scissoring Eggsy's hole. “With their smart mouths and inexperience.”

He must hit his prostate because the strangled sound that comes out of Eggsy's mouth is _delightful_. He is shivering now with white knuckled fists and sweat laden hair in his eyes. “Oh fuck,” he moans, his voice shredding as the words leave his throat.

“The cock ring was a brilliant idea,” Harry chimes in as one of his elegant, deadly hands pats Eggsy's flank. His thumb rubs a patch of freckles, light brown and faded. “Wasn’t it, darling?”

Merlin sees Eggsy's fingers curling against the dark material of the bedspread, so stark in contrast. “I don’t think he’s capable of answering,” he observes.

“Shame,” the other man says. He is removing his fingers and admiring his handiwork. “Come take a look.”

It’s kind of hilarious to have Eggsy on display for them, especially in such a revealing manner. He would be crazy not to think that his friend looks beautiful, offering him up to them like this. Merlin slides off the bed, making his way to the end where he kisses Harry in greeting. It’s open mouthed and slow, slippery, and loud.

All for Eggsy.

Merlin’s lips press against the tip of his nose and he grins, gesturing towards their friend. He touches Eggsy, his fingers gentle and ghosting over his backside. His eyes travel down, where Harry’s fingers have Eggsy’s arse cheeks spread.

Harry looks down, lips curling in a smile. Eggsy's hole is all pink, puffy, and loose, slick with lube and gasping for something or someone to be inside him. “Mmm,” he hums, dragging a finger down the younger man’s crack and circling his sloppy entrance. His finger gets sucked by the tight heat; Merlin can’t bring himself to suppress his groan. 

“Told you,” Harry whispers with a chuckle.

Eggsy turns his head, looking frustrated that he’s being left out of the conversation. “I’m right here,” he snaps.

“We haven’t forgotten about you,” Merlin assures as he crooks his finger, feeling the walls around him ripple and react.

Harry’s mouth is now on his ear lobe, flicking and sucking. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asks, kissing his way down Merlin’s neck.

“Let’s ask Eggsy since he thinks we don’t value his opinion,” Merlin teases, slowly removing his finger. It pains him to do so, but Harry’s tongue and fingers make up for that. He’s sucking a bruise into his neck while one of the older man’s thumbs is rubbing against his nipple. “Eggsy, which one of us do you want first?”

Eggsy's jaw goes slack and he’s sputtering as he watches them; Merlin is positive that their young friend never imagined that either of them would be inclined to play with the same sex and how fucking hot they look while doing it. It’s not the first time he and Harry have done this and it sends a thrill down Merlin’s spine to think of bringing Eggsy into the fold.

“I think the cat’s got his tongue,” Harry says into his skin, words warm and sweet.

Merlin hushes him and waits; there’s no use in scaring Eggsy now. “Take your time, Eggsy,” he tells him before turning to Harry and finding his lips. They are spit slick and slightly swollen, perfect for kissing.

He takes his time opening up Harry’s mouth, tasting beer on his tongue. Merlin wants to be fervent, needy, but there’s time for that later. Their tongues slip and slide against each other, wet and hot, going deeper and deeper. Harry’s fingers curl around the back of his neck and he groans.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy whimpers. “Fuck… _fine_ , Merlin. Jesus!”

They part; a little winded and stare at Eggsy, who has been watching them. His bottom lip is cherry red and abraded from chewing on it, but not as red as his dick, Merlin guesses.

“Yes?” he asks, tilting his head for Harry’s eager lips.

Eggsy swallows and God bless him, looks nervous as fuck. “I want you,” he says, staring at them. Green against hazel and whiskey brown; all three gleaming. “Please.”

“His manners are back,” Harry jokes as he grabs a handful of Merlin’s arse, squeezing the taut muscle.

Merlin bats his hand away. “Don’t do that,” he tells him before turning his attention back to Eggsy. “You want me? Not Harry?”

“I want both of you,” Eggsy insists.

Harry snorts. “At the same time? That’s a bit beyond you, darling.”

“Do you want a fucking coin toss to see who fucks me first?” the younger man asks, heatedly.

Harry and Merlin exchange a look. “Someone’s getting testy,” Merlin says as he grabs a condom wrapper next to Eggsy's bent knee and tears the foil. “Maybe you should keep him occupied, hrm?”

“I could think of a few things,” Harry agrees, running a knuckle over his jaw. He pecks him on the cheek and winks before crawling onto the mattress. He licks a line up Eggsy's body, pausing to nip and suck on various areas.

As Merlin fits the condom over his erection, he watches fair skin bloom with mouth shaped bruises. He finds the bottle of KY on the floor and picks it up to pour out more.

Just because they are toying with Eggsy doesn’t mean they want him uncomfortable. They’ve spoken about safe wording, much to the youngest man’s confusion. Perhaps in a few moments, he will understand.

Jacking his cock, he spies Harry kissing Eggsy long and deep with his fingers threaded through his hair. He’s tugging on him in such a way that strains the younger man’s elegant neck. “Harry,” he says.

“Right,” Harry replies with a smile. He lets go of Eggsy's hair and strokes his cheek as he scoots in front of him.

Their friend moves so that he’s practically face-first in Harry’s groin, up on his hands and knees now. Merlin nudges his hole with his head, testing and observing Eggsy. “I’ll admit, Harry’s cock is above average,” he says. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies softly.

Merlin presses harder, earning a gasp. “I think you should give Harry a little thank you,” he urges. His head catches against Eggsy's rim. “Are you okay with that?”

“What do you say, darling?” Harry asks, running his hand towards Eggsy's mouth. Merlin can only guess he’s dipping his fingers inside. “Does that sound alright to you?”

Eggsy must nod because now Harry’s guiding his head towards his cock. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, breathing deeply as the younger man bobs up and down his shaft.

Merlin begins guiding himself inside; he does it slowly and with a hand on Eggsy's hip. He caresses the joint each time his friend’s breath hitches and waits it out, murmuring assurances. He keeps any lewd commentary to himself, but damn, he wants to tell Harry just how tight, how hot, how fucking perfect Eggsy's passage is.

“Fuck,” Harry moans. He glances up at Merlin and grins all heavy lidded. “His mouth is a wonder.”

Merlin smirks as he pushes in further. “Don’t compliment him too much or it will go to his head.”

“Ah, now you’re just being mean,” Harry playfully counters. He looks down at Eggsy, whose mouth is wrapped around his cock and smiles. “I wouldn’t mind having you do this more, darling.”

“Look at his mouth,” Merlin agrees.

Harry does just that. “Like he was made for it,” he says, carding his fingers through Eggsy's hair. “How about that arse of his? I’m surprised you can move as tight as he is.”

“He wants it badly enough,” Merlin replies, squeezing the younger man’s hip as he bottoms out. He inhales sharply through his nostrils just as Eggsy moans around Harry dick. “How’s that, dearest? Are you doing okay?”

Eggsy seems to be acclimating to the sensation of being penetrated and has stopped moving his head. Harry is stroking his hair and whispering so low that Merlin can’t hear. He makes a few muffled noises and adjusts the stance of his body before his head starts moving.

“Darling,” Harry sighs, leaning back to watch Eggsy.

He is deliberate in his actions and catches the younger man off guard with the drag of his cock receding, and then surging forward. Merlin sighs into the movement, clutching Eggsy's hip harder and digging his fingers into the fragile skin. There will certainly be marks; tiny spots of red shaped by fingerprints and no one will give them a second glance.

He slides a hand up Eggsy's slick back, feeling the way the muscles work and clench. His hand reaches a shoulder and clasps onto it, giving him leverage to go deeper and faster.

Eggsy whines at the change in pace and pushes back on him, wanting to be split in half and driven to the edge. Merlin meets his clumsy movements, aiming for his prostate and finding it when the younger man moans so loudly that he’s secretly glad that this isn’t happening in a hotel room.

Especially when Harry lets loose a string of curses and pulls Eggsy off of him so he can squeeze the base of his cock. “Easy boy,” he says to him, voice strained. He is swallowing down the rising tide of his orgasm and his fist is squeezing his erection so tightly that it must be painful. “Easy.”

“I should have warned you,” Merlin tells him, smirking as he thrusts a bit harder and Harry inserts his thumb into Eggsy's mouth. They listen to his keens against his thumb and Merlin finds himself chuckling; all of this is new to their friend, each and every sensation of being filled up at both ends.

Harry shrugs, removing his thumb from Eggsy's mouth, and guides the latter’s head back down to his cock. “I bet he feels amazing.”

“God, you have no idea,” he replies. “Should I keep hitting his prostate? So he’s really riled up for you?”

His question is met with a deep throaty laugh and Eggsy's discontent moan. “You want him that desperate?”

“Look at him,” Merlin says between thrusts, going deeper and deeper and harder and harder. Eggsy is gloriously taking it. The thought makes him moan as his gut coils with warmth. “He was practically made for this type of debauchery.”

Harry hums; possibly agreeing, probably trying not to blow his load down Eggsy's throat. It’s fine, he doesn’t need to answer because Merlin already knows. God, he already knows…

Eggsy is so tight, so slick with lube and Harry’s saliva. Being inside him is slowly driving Harry out of his mind; each movement, every flutter, a moan there, a sigh here…he swears he’s going to fuck Eggsy into oblivion. Consequences be damned.

He snaps his hips far too hard and cries out as he fills the condom with his semen. Merlin jerks his hips with each pulse, moaning and cursing into Eggsy's shoulder blade. The skin under his face is piping hot and splotchy.

A hand pushes his hair off his forehead and Harry chuckles as his eyes meet Merlin’s. “You alright?”

“Better than,” he answers, lifting himself off of Eggsy's back so he can untangle their bodies. He holds the condom as he slowly pulls out, rubbing the younger man’s back.

Harry shrugs in reply, lifting Eggsy off his cock. “Oh?”

“ _Oh_ , he says, like he’s surprised,” Merlin grumbles as he disposes of the used condom in a tissue. He watches Harry grabbing another one and tears the foil with his teeth. His lover is always so collected, unlike Eggsy who is a panting and shivering wreck.

He glances at Merlin, all wide eyed and dazed. “I need…I need…” he gasps, fingers contracting against the bedspread.

“What do you need?” Merlin asks as he crawls next to him. He strokes Eggsy's torso, holding him steady when Harry slides into his passage with a grunt. “Tell us what you need.”

Eggsy moans, hiding his face behind a curled bicep. Sweat gathers at his hairline and soaks the light brown strands from the root. Whatever isn’t caught in his hair slips down his forehead. “Fuck,” he whimpers.

“He needs to be fucked,” Harry chimes in. He’s more forceful in fucking Eggsy than Merlin; immediately burying himself balls deep inside of the younger man and dragging his cock against his prostate without restraint.

Merlin rolls his eyes. He peeks under Eggsy's body and sees the puddle of precum on the bed. There is more leaking out of his cock, milky and constant. “You need to cum, don’t you?” Merlin comments. He reaches underneath to rub a finger against Eggsy's swollen head.

He cries out and snaps back onto Harry, who grabs his hips and holds him in place. “Please,” he groans, breathless and so fucked out of his mind.

“Beg for it,” Harry orders after exchanging a look with Merlin.

And Eggsy does beg for it; with that pretty mouth. His tongue sweeps over his lips as more pleads tumble out as if he can’t control it.

“What do you think?” Harry asks. His handsome features strained. “Does he deserve it?”

Merlin reaches for Eggsy’s straining erections and strokes velvety length. He’s so wet and so ready for it all to end. “I think so,” he says more to Eggsy than to Harry. He pecks his friend’s cheek as he releases the cock ring.

Eggsy sucks in a breath and mutters incoherently as Merlin strokes him. He presses his forehead into the mattress and shudders as his orgasm draws closer.

And when it hits, Eggsy screams. There’s no other way to describe it; his voice echoes off the bedroom walls, shredded and reckless. He is fucking himself between Merlin’s tight fist and Harry’s dick.

Fuck, Merlin would give anything to be Harry right now. To be buried inside of Eggsy while he cums, to feel his body tighten up, then release and continue to pulsate until he collapses. There’s no finesse with his climax; it’s all primal and raw.

Eggsy is shaking by the time Merlin wrings the last of his release out of him and can barely hold himself up as Harry’s hips go staccato until he groans. The sound resonates until there’s only silence.

 

* * *

 

The three of them are squeezed into Harry’s bed, tucked under soft linens and a fresh bedspread. Eggsy’s pressed between them, all showered and drowsy like a cat in sunlight. His head is tucked under Merlin’s chin and Harry is behind him, cradling his sated body into the curve of his own.

Eggsy is warm and it seeps into Merlin’s marrow. He watches as his friend snuffs and adjusts his head, eyelids closed and swollen lips parted.

“I reckon he’ll be sore in the morning,” Merlin intones. He smiles over the top of Eggsy’s head.

Harry returns it and rubs Eggsy’s belly. “Then we’ll just have to spoil him.”

“Oh, and earlier wasn’t?”

He kisses Eggsy’s shoulder. “I guess we’ll have to get more creative,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
